


You’re freezing, come here

by CielWritesShit



Series: An Illishawn Christmas [1]
Category: A Heist With Markiplier, Bendy and the Ink Machine, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Warming Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27910711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CielWritesShit/pseuds/CielWritesShit
Summary: Day 3 of an Illishawn Christmas. Illinois goes out for work, only taking a thin jacket, and completely forgetting his gloves. He calls his boyfriend, who teases him about it while he’s on his way home
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Sean McLoughlin, illinois Jones/Shawn Flynn
Series: An Illishawn Christmas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043772
Kudos: 3





	You’re freezing, come here

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third part of a 25 days of Christmas thing I was writing. I am aware it is the 6th when I’m posting this. I just thought it would be cute

_ “What do you mean you’ve lost your gloves” _   
  


Illinois was standing at the bus stop, arms wrapped around himself, his thin jacket fastened all the way up. He grinned sheepishly, even though Shawn couldn’t exactly see him over the phone, before beginning the walk back to their shared apartment.   
  
“I thought they were in my jacket. Besides, it wasn’t supposed to be this cold today, I thought I’d be fine.” He hears the sigh from the other side of the line.    
  
_ “You better be nearly home. It’s probably going to start raining on you soon” _ The fondness in Shawn’s voice eased any concerns he had. He looked up at the sky and quickened his pace.

“I’ll be up in about 2 minutes, I’ve just reached our building. See you soon pretty boy.” He hears a soft giggle as the phone clicks off, signalling Shawn had hung up. He pushed the doors open, wiping his feet on the welcome mat as he nodded to Janice behind the desk. He kept shivering as he climbed the stairs up to the fourth floor.

Getting the front door unlocked proved to be a struggle as his hands were shaking too much for him to get his key in the lock. He guessed Shawn had been waiting for him, because he’d only been trying for about 5 seconds before the door swung open, and his amazing boyfriend was standing there, an unimpressed look on his face. Illinois had the decency to look slightly guilty.

“Honey, I’m home?” 

Shawn just sighed, though his eyes were definitely full of fondness. He stepped closer to Illinois, taking his freezing hands in his warm ones. Illinois did his best not to flinch from the sudden temperature change as he stepped into the tiny apartment.

  
“You’re freezing, come here.” Shawn pulled him into a hug, slipping his arms under Illinois’ jacket. Illinois relaxed against him, soaking in the warmth. He hadn’t realised how cold things were outside, the forecast hadn’t been that bad in the morning.   
  
“Thanks. I’ll be okay now sweetheart” Illinois smiled gently as he undid his jacket, the warm air hitting him more, not that he was more exposed. Shawn hummed, hugging him tighter. “You want to make some coffee?” Shawn looked up at him, before messing with the hem on Illinois’ shirt, slipping his hand under the fabric.

“Maybe later. Right now, you’re my main concern, and I think you need more  _ heating up _ .” Shawn smirked, rucking up Illinois’ shirt as he ran his hand across his boyfriend’s chest. Illinois shivered, though this time it wasn’t from the cold, and he let Shawn lead them through to the bedroom. 

After all, if Shawn decided he needed some more heating up, who was he to deny?


End file.
